Tainted
by HazelDear
Summary: 7 years after the Harmons' death, everyone seems to be able to forget about what Tate has done, except for Violet. But once Violet is able to forgive Tate, it's too late. sorry im not too good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm kind of obsessed with AHS. I finished the first season recently and I just love Violet and Tate. Everything between them were left so open ended so I decided to imagine the rest of their story! :) **

**Luci's POV**

The Los Angeles air was dry, and the sun was blaring. It's September. The leaves are supposed to be changing. The smell of summer is supposed to be fading. Everything stayed lively and dead all at the same time.

I stood in front of our supposed new home. It was giant compared to our previous home in Indiana. My parents are hardworking, but we wouldn't be considered rich. I don't even know how we were able to afford such a house.

"Luci, you get your own bathroom and everything." My mom squealed. Though I am the only child, my own bathroom is a privilege I've always been denied. "Aren't you excited?"

I chose to ignore her, pretending to examine the old brick. "How can we afford all of this?"

"The price had been reduced since the last homeowners. I think it's been about 7 years since they've lived here." My dad answered.

"Why?"

"Word on the street is that this house is haunted." My mom sang.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

The inside of the house seemed so much bigger than I expected. The ceilings are high, the floors are a deep mahogany, the vintage wallpaper seemed to be in great condition.

I stepped up the stairs, the floor creaking beneath me. At the top of the stairs was a hallway with 3 doors. I opened the last door on the left. It's my room.

The walls are a forest green, and a window rested on a corner of the room. It was already furnished. A bed is pushed up against the wall, a closed closet door is on the same wall as the bed, a desk on the opposite wall from the bed with an old stereo and CD's, and a chalkboard behind the desk.

I took a look at the CD's-Ramones, Morrisey, the Drums. The last person who lived here had a great taste in music. I moved on to the closet. When I opened the door, I recognized it's full. The dusty closet was filled with floral dresses, chunky sweaters, lace up boots, and hats. It was like the last person who lived here never left.

"That's Violet's." A voice from behind me spoke, startling me. I turned around to see a boy, about my age. His messy hair was the color of honey, and his dark eyes were framed by dark purple circles.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked, my voice sounded like a collection of gasps. I don't know whether I should be afraid or charmed by this boy.

"I let myself in." He said in a monotone. "This used to be my room before it was hers."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, puzzled.

"All of this is Violet's." He choked on the name Violet.

"I still don't understand."

"She used to be my girlfriend." His voice cracked and his eyes are tearing.

"Oh," Though I still don't know what he's talking about. "I'm sorry."

"You can't be sorry for something I've done." He started growing hysterical.

I didn't know what to do. I've never seen a boy cry this hard. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"But you don't know." He was wiping his tears with his green and navy striped sweater and sat on the bed. "You don't know."

"I know, I don't know." I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He snapped.

"I'm Luci, by the way."

"I'm crazy."

**Violet's POV**

"Vi, honey, you need to eat." Mom said behind me. I could smell the scent of chicken noodle soup.

"What's the use?" I answered in a monotone. "I'm already dead."

The dish clattered as she set it on the nightstand. These days, I moved up to the attic with Beau. All I could do is sit on the floor, and on occasions look out the window. I can't stand being in my old room-Tate's old room.

Mom sat on the floor next to me. "Violet," she started "you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's been 7 years since-"

"Don't you dare say his name." I demanded. I tried to keep my voice steady.

"I'm sorry, Vi," she continued "I understand that all of the things he's done are unforgivable, but do you really want to keep living your life this way?"

"Living my life in what way?" My voice was starting to raise. "Mom, I don't know what to do! He's the only person I've ever loved. And I feel as big of a monster as he is knowing that I still love him now."

"I know you can't seem to forgive him for what he's done to our family." Mom said, her voice was soothing. "But I've forgotten. And in some strange way, I've forgiven him. You died before we all did. He brought us together...in the most sadistic way possible."

"He had some problems with Constance." My dad appeared on the other side of me. "He just wanted a mother, and Norah was able to play that role for him. She just wanted a baby, and he was just trying to please her."

"So are you saying you're forgiving him?" I hissed.

"That's not what I'm saying." Mom said.

"He's just trying, Vi." Dad added. "All he wants is for the people he loves to be happy, no matter what it takes. He doesn't understand that sometimes, he just can't give happiness to them."

"And I know he makes you happy." My mother said. "We hate seeing you like this."

They disappeared and left me alone. The sunlight streaming through the only window illuminated the dust floating.

They're right. I need to stop moping around. I love Tate, and he loves me. That's something no one seems to find.

I pushed the stares down and stumbled my way to my bedroom door. Tate was sitting on my bed, hysterical. And a girl right next to him.

He took his face out of his palms and looked up at me. "Vi?" He started to stand up.

Out of impulse, I ran back up to the attic.

I still don't know if I can do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I;ll try to update as often as I can. This is a fun fanfic though so I definitely will. Please review! I'd like to know your thoughts! enjoy this chapter!**

**Tate's POV**

My heart dropped when I saw Violet. It's been the first time Violet has looked at me since Christmas of 2011.

I still sat on Violet's former bed, my eyes tear stained. I couldn't keep my eyes from the doorway, in hope she'll come back.

"What is it?" Luci asked. She's still sitting next to me.

"Nothing." I answered. "Can you just... Can you just do me a favor? Can you keep the room as it is?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just minus the clothes."

"No!" Impulsively, my voice started to raise. "You have to keep it exactly the same!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Luci moved away from me.

"No, no," I moved back closer to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, I understand." she didn't move away when I moved close enough for our knees to touch. "It's just been rough for you."

"You don't understand." I whimpered. "I just wanted everyone to be happy. I just wanted everything to be okay, you know? But I can't. And I just feel li-"

"Like you're not good enough." She finished for me. "Yes, I do understand."

I look her in the eyes as she looks into mine. And now I know that she could understand. She's broken.

I take her arm and roll up the sleeves of her non-California-appropriate cardigan. As I suspected, an array of scars-old and new-lined down her arms. She doesn't pull away. My eyes focus back to her eyes as if to say 'why.'

She just shrugged, as if it were nothing. But it is not nothing. It's everything. I cut because everything seemed to be caving in on me. Violet cut because everything was piling up on her. It's not just nothing.

"You need to stop." I demanded.

"I know, but I can't." Luci replied.

A comfortable silence is shared between us. My eyes stay on her, though she keeps shyly looking away. She's different, but in the most non-cliché way.

Vivien appeared at the doorway, interrupting my thoughts. She motioned for me to come with her, then disappeared.

"I have to go." I stood from the bed and made my way to the door.

"Okay," Luci said. "I don't think you've ever told me-"

"Tate," I replied. "Tate is my name."

With that, I make my way towards Vivien.

"Mrs. Harmon!" I called. After the incident, I don't think we're on a first name basis.

She turned around. "Tate, you can call me Vivien."

"Okay," I nodded. "So did you need to speak to me about something?"

"Yes, I do." Vivien started. "It's about Violet."

"I'm all ears."

"Violet's been..." She paused for a second. "Upset. And it breaks my heart to see her that way."

"I hear her sometimes, you know? I hear her crying. And it breaks my heart, too." I tell Vivien.

"I know, Tate," she said "And as much as I am disgusted with everything you've done, I think I'm going to have to let it go. For Violet."

I gave her the most sincere smile my 'psychopathic' self can offer (which, frankly, is very sincere). "You're a good person, Vivien."

She smiled back at me. "Now, go."

**Violet's POV**

I watched out the only window of the attic. A new family is moving into this madhouse. Another broken family.

"Vi?" I heard that same warm voice that sends cold shivers down my spine.

I turned around. "Tate."

"You've been crying." He walked closer towards me.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I shrugged.

He sat on the floor next to where I stand. He looked at his feet. "I've missed you, Violet."

I sighed and shook my head. "Yet you don't have the nerve to look me in the eye?"

He finally looked up, but my attention was back at the window.

"You scare me, Vi." Tate said. "You scare me because of the fact that I can't feel. I'm not supposed to feel. I 'm a psychopath dammit, but I feel for you. I love you."

"Bullshit." I muttered.

"You're so stubborn, Violet." Tate said in a matter-of-fact way. "You're stubborn, and you're emotional, and you're a handful. Violet, face it, you're not exactly a walk in the park. But I'm still here aren't I? Is that bullshit?"

"What's bullshit is that you raped my mother." I glared at him. "What's bullshit is that you killed countless amounts of people."

"I know I'm a monster, but-"

"What's bullshit is that you ever loved me. You can't feel. So don't lie to me. Because you don't have a heart."

"I thought you love me, too." Tate started to whimper. "Isn't that why you cry? Isn't that why you're up here?"

"I love you." I answered, sitting down next to him. "I love you so, so much, Tate. And I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. But I can't love you."

He started to grow hysterical. "What happened to love conquers all?"

"You have to understand," I started. "We're not Romeo and Juliet. We're Tate and Violet."

"Not even Edward and Bella?" He cracked a joke amidst his tears. Typical Tate.

"Okay, that's just stupid." I laughed at him. "Edward is far too emotional to be you, no matter how emotional you are."

"And you're nothing like Bella because she's hot."

I playfully hit him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed, wiping his tears. "Just like old times."

I smile back. So many emotions fill me, but none can be put into words. I've never felt like this. I've never felt so much that it's far too much for words to handle.

He held my hand in his. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied. "But you have to go."

"So we're back to that?" His voice cracked because of the tears.

"The thing is," I said. "Everyone's seemed to move on, Tate. Everyone, but me."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I need more time alone, Tate."

"More time alone?" His voice was raising. "So you can sit up here and cry and be miserable? Violet, I hear you. I hear you crying sometimes and it shatters me, you know? I just want you to be happy."

"It's too late for that." I replied.

"I love you, Vi."

"I know."


End file.
